


Interesting

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya runs into an odd man on his way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Robin hasn't been feeling v good lately so I'm gifting this piece of writing from our AU to them :3c

When Tatsuya was walking back towards his apartment, he wasn’t expecting to find a man (maybe a year or two younger than him) dressed for what was probably a costume for a play standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

At least, that’s what he was pretty sure that’s what the guy was doing. Sure, there weren’t many plays in the city (at least not in this area), but why else would he wear something like that? He seemed like he came out of a fantasy novel, dressed almost like a prince.

So why did he look so confused?

“Are you lost?” Tatsuya asked when he made it to the redhead, a frown on his face. “I can try and give you some directions.”

The redhead turned to face him, apparently now at least somewhat angry. “What makes you think you can simply approach me like that?”

“Well…why not?” The black haired man shrugged. “Dunno how else I’m supposed to approach a stranger.”

“A stranger? Do you not know who I am?”

“No I don’t…” Tatsuya sighed. “And...  You really don’t have to talk like that.”

“Like what?” The redhead asked, brow furrowing.

“Like you’re from some long ago time. You don’t need to act right now.” Tatsuya replied with a small shrug.

“I’m not acting, you ignorant fool.” He replied, crossing his arms.

Tatsuya frowned at the reply from the redhead. “Excuse me?”

“What could possibly make you believe I’m acting?” The redhead asked, mirroring the frown.

“The way you’re talking.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “I still see no problem with my talking.”

“I already explained it.” Tatsuya replied. “I mean, you wanna keep it up, you’ll be the one getting your ass beat.”

“That will not happen, people know better than to touch royalty.” The redhead replied.

“Royalty?” Tatsuya let out a snort. “Just who do you think you are?”

“Prince Akashi Seijuurou.”

“In what world are you a prince?”

“Ritius.” Seijuurou replied, blinking and acting as if it was the most normal name in the world.

“Oh...Oh my god, did you hit your head or something?” Tatsuya asked, concern lacing his features.

“No, why would you ask that?” Seijuurou gave Tatsuya a confused look.

“There’s no planet called Ritius. This is Earth and you’re in the country Japan.” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms.

Seijuurou grew more confused. He looked as if Tatsuya had just told him he was in a fairytale world.

“What’s with that look? You don’t believe you’re on earth?” Tatsuya asked.

“I don’t, because this place doesn’t exist in my world. It is but a place in stories.” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms.

For some reason, Tatsuya felt Seijuurou was telling the truth. Maybe it was the confusion so clear in his voice, maybe it was something else, but he was starting to think Seijuurou hadn’t hit his head.

“Okay…” Tatsuya frowned. “Well, you’re on earth now.”

“I can see that.” Seijuurou mumbled in reply, shifting uncomfortably.

“Are you okay…?”

“I believe so.” The redhead replied. “It’s just… I’ve left my kingdom, I don’t know how to get back, and have no where to stay…”

Tatsuya felt bad for the prince. Stuck and alone in a place he didn’t know… God, with the way he dressed and talked he’d be killed.

“Hey, how about you stay with me for a while?” He finally suggested. “I mean… I can help you blend in and all until you can get home.”

Seijuurou blinked, looking up at Tatsuya. “Are you sure…?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Well then, thank you.” Seijuurou straightened a bit. “Lead the way.”

Tatsuya felt this was going to be an… interesting adventure.

 

 


End file.
